


As You Wish

by BeachBunny



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Basically Just Smut, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Princess Rey (Star Wars), Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeachBunny/pseuds/BeachBunny
Summary: Princess Rey retires to her bedroom, only to find herself at the mercy of an assailant.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	As You Wish

Princess Rey sighs as she slips into her room and closes the door. 

_Finally_ , she thinks as she crosses the room to her dresser and removes her jewellery. She reaches up to undo her braid that had been wrapped into a bun on her head. 

Today had been another grueling day of courtly customs and chairing meetings. Ever since her older brother Ben Solo had abdicated, the burden of the throne had fallen on her shoulders. 

She didn’t know whether the fact that her mother was the famous queen Leia Organa made it easier for her to learn the ropes, or harder with the immense pressure of living up to the Organa name. All she knew was her mother was now determined to ensure that she taught Rey everything she knew. 

She was exhausted. 

Maybe it was her exhaustion that had caused her to miss the figure in her room the moment she came in. 

Her eyes widened as she turned but she was too late. The figure was now right behind her, as he grabbed her arm roughly.

“Who are you!” she said, her eyes flashing, “how did you get in here?” 

“I suggest you stay quiet if you know what’s good for you,” the man says, his lips curled in amusement. 

“Unhand me!” Princess Rey demands. The man does no such thing of course, and Rey’s eyes widen again as he produces a rope. His quick hands tie her wrists together behind her back. 

“Let go of me!” she tries again, trying to wriggle out of her bonds. 

“As you wish, your highness.” 

He tosses her on the bed. 

_I should have made myself clearer_ , Rey thinks. 

Her assailant climbs on top of her, pulling up the skirt of her pale purple gown. Rey tries to struggle again, her breathing getting harsher as he runs his hands up and down her figure. “What else do you want, your highness?” he asks mockingly. She wants to wipe that shit-eating grin off his face. 

“Or maybe I should just give you something better to do with your mouth,” he says, as he moves down to capture her lips with his. 

It starts soft at first, then it becomes a battle as they each wrestle for dominance. Her assailant moves from her lips to kiss her neck, until there’s a low moan from her throat. 

She uses this moment to try and buck him off using her hips. He stops, making a tsk-ing noise as he slides off her and flips her over on her stomach. Pulling her body towards him, Rey finds her feet planted on the floor, as he flips her skirt up and caresses her ass. She growls at how he manipulates her positions as though she’s a ragdoll. Who does he think he is!

The man chuckles, unperturbed. He laughs as though he’s not worried that he’s assaulting a princess right in her own home, her own room. Where someone could easily burst in and see him manhandling their princess, as she’s helplessly tied up with her ass in the air. 

Rey bites her tongue as the man tugs her underwear down, fingers going to her slit. “My Lady,” he says mockingly, “it seems you’re very wet.” 

Rey growls but he only laughs. Rey jerks as he brings his palm down onto her ass. Smack! Rey finds herself biting the silk blanket as he spanks her ass cheeks a few more times, rubbing the soft skin after each spank. Rey closes her eyes as she hears him spank her ass, feeling the slick form between her thighs.

His calloused hand soothes her reddened ass, then drops back to rub her wet spot again, this time applying more pressure.

“Yes, you are very wet for me,” he says, pleased.

“Fuck you,” Rey manages out. 

“That’s the plan,” her assailant chuckles. His hands circle her clit again, before dipping and inserting one finger into her. Rey tries hard to smother a moan. She reddens as she hears the embarrassing squelch. She really is wet.

The man’s hands leave her for a moment, before she realizes he’s replaced them with his tongue. His hands push her legs to open wider, as he laps at her clit, long slow laps that start to go faster. Rey starts panting and moaning into the silk, torn between anger and desire. She hears the sound of pants being unzipped and shucked off, though she isn’t sure if she hears the sound of him moving his hands over his length, or it’s just her imagination.

Princess Rey blushes at the deep moan that comes out from her mouth when two fingers enter her. He doesn’t stop with his tongue, as he starts to pump his fingers in her. 

She’s a princess, for Force sake! She should not be enjoying it this much, especially with a stranger’s mouth and fingers fucking her intimate areas. 

Apparently, he wants more. 

Rey gasps as he pulls her up, and carries her over to the plush sofa in the middle of the room, next to the fireplace. Sitting down, he pulls Rey on his lap. Rey notes that his pants are indeed off, and his member is standing at attention. It brushes her thighs as he sits her on top of him, holding her back steady as one hand circles her wrists still tied behind her back. 

Her assailant pulls the front of her gown down, and latches on her breast. Rey can do nothing more than hold on, her cleavage exposed, watching his mouth flick and bite her nipples. 

When he doesn’t do more than that, she groans.

“Commander,” she says warningly, wriggling in his lap. 

Commander Poe Dameron stops biting her nipple to grin at her.

Weeks ago, when she came to him with her fantasy, he had been a little hesitant, but his eyes darkened as she described what she wanted him to do, and they had ended up tangled in between his sheets. 

Those same eyes darken again now, as he sees the want reflected in her eyes. 

“As you wish,” he says.

Poe picked Rey up and settled her down so his cock brushes her entrance. They both groan at the feeling, as they slowly worked his cock into her entrance, until he was finally buried in her. 

“You okay?” he whispered into her hair. 

Rey nods, and he lets a few moments go by for her to adjust, before she starts riding his cock. His hands grip her waist as he takes over, bouncing her on his cock. Her eyes are snapped shut, her mouth open as she moans and gasps. Her eyes open as she watches her boyfriend - no, her _fiancé_ (it still fills her with joy whenever she thinks of that day) - gazing at her adoringly as he fucks her. 

This is what she wants so badly. To just not have to be in control all the time, to be far away from meetings and trainings and royal protocol, to let someone else be in control as she follows him and lets go. 

Just as she thinks this, she stills as another wave of pleasure washes over her. Poe recognizes it too, as he guides her face into his neck. 

“Let go, Rey.” he whispers as she whimpers. “Come for me, baby girl.” 

Moments later, she shudders as her orgasm courses through her body. Poe holds her tightly, making sure she doesn’t lose her balance, his other hand reaching to rub her clit. He groans at the intense tightness, and his own orgasm explodes as he fills her with his cum. 

Rey slumps against Poe’s chest, and they stay that way for a moment. Poe’s kissing her temples, her forehead, her eyelids. 

Eventually, Poe lifts Rey off his cock, another soft moan coming from Rey again as she feels the hot sticky cum slide down her thighs. He carries her to the bed, untying her wrists. He goes to wash himself off and returns with a damp cloth. 

Rey’s still in the same position but she’s taken off her gown. He works to wipe her down, then deposits her under the covers. He pulls off his own shirt, the only article of clothing he’s still wearing. Her eyes flit open as he joins her, rubbing her wrists to make sure they don’t bruise from being tied for so long. 

“Thanks for playing with me, love.” she smiles. 

“Anytime,” Poe kisses the back of her hand, then the corner of her lips. 

Rey’s grin turns mischievous. “Maybe next time you can be the damsel in distress and I get to spank you.” 

Poe swallows a laugh as he kisses her on the lips.

“As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Eep. I hope you like it. *hides face*


End file.
